<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Universos infinitos by Paradice_cream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128660">Universos infinitos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradice_cream/pseuds/Paradice_cream'>Paradice_cream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MasterChef (Spain TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship/Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradice_cream/pseuds/Paradice_cream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Era un poco ridículo estar nervioso por aquel encuentro. Pero tenía que reconocer que lo estaba. Le hacía mucha ilusión. Seguramente más de la conveniente, pero estaba todo bajo control. Como siempre lo había estado".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iván Comendeiro/Andy García Sánchez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Universos infinitos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Advertencia: Es Ivandy y no es Ivandy (¿el Ivandy de Schrödinger...?😆). Después de leer la maravilla que es "Gaylicia", de Symphony_Of_Thieves y cional, me dieron ganas de hacer un fic bonito, en la playa. Pero al final, transcurre en la playa, sí, pero bonito... pues no lo que debería! 😓<br/>¡Gracias por leer y espero que os guste!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No volveré a hacerlo más,<br/>
no he encontrado respuestas</p><p> </p><p>De noche, la playa se llenaba de magia. Si de día era difícil ignorar la belleza del mar, con la luna y las estrellas iluminándolo era imposible. Tantos años visitando aquel lugar, y siempre le causaba el mismo efecto. Nunca dejaba de admirarle que una misma entidad pudiera transmitirle calma y aquella necesidad de buscar la grandiosidad al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Miró la hora aunque no habría pasado ni medio minuto desde la vez anterior. Era un poco ridículo estar nervioso por aquel encuentro. Pero tenía que reconocer que lo estaba. Le hacía mucha ilusión. Seguramente más de la conveniente, pero estaba todo bajo control. Como siempre lo había estado. </p><p>Hacía un poco de frío; al menos para él, que era friolero y enseguida se ponía la cazadora cuando todos seguían en manga corta. Cruzó los brazos, intentando abrigarse, y justo escuchó unos pasos a su espalda. No pudo evitar un escalofrío, esta vez no por la brisa nocturna.</p><p>—Perdona por llegar tarde, nene —dijo con aquel acento que no hacía sino disparar aún más los niveles de encanto de su dueño.</p><p>Se giró, sin intentar reprimir su expresión de alegría.</p><p>—Tendré que perdonarte, has conducido desde tu casa solo para verme.</p><p>Ya sabía cómo era la sonrisa de Iván, pero aun así le seguía impresionando. Tan cálida. Su mera presencia era reconfortante.</p><p>—Tampoco es que esté muy lejos de aquí, no seas presumido. Anda, que como los seguidores del Ivandy se enteraran de esto, iban a dar palmas.</p><p>—Desde luego. —Se estaba empezando a preocupar, porque estar así de feliz solo por verle no podía ser normal.</p><p>—Quedando de forma furtiva, como si de verdad estuviéramos liados —insistió.</p><p>Se rieron aún más.</p><p>—La broma se nos fue un poco de las manos, sí, pero era cuestión de tiempo. Ya se les habrá olvidado.</p><p>Cuando el programa terminó, acordaron que lo mejor sería hacer que no mantenían ningún tipo de contacto para no dar pábulo a ningún rumor. Aunque le dolió un poco no poder mostrar que en realidad eran amigos, entendía la posición de Iván. Sandra estaba bastante molesta con toda la situación (de la cual le culpaba en exclusiva a él, claro), e incluso le había pedido a Iván que lo desmintiera todo. Se lo tomó con humor, pero no le había gustado que renegara de él hasta ese extremo. </p><p>Dudó un poco antes de decirlo, pero qué narices, cuándo había dudado él:</p><p>—¿Y no nos vamos a dar un abrazo?</p><p>—Claro, pollito, ¿si no para qué quedamos?</p><p>Pensó que igual se quedaban en la típica "imitación" de abrazo manteniendo las distancias, con unos golpecitos en la espalda para cubrir el expediente, pero por suerte le dio uno de los de verdad.</p><p>Uf. Estaba muy a gusto así. Sería por el frío: Iván se lo quitaba.</p><p>Se separó antes de lo que querría y se volvió hacia el mar para tomar perspectiva.</p><p>—No sé si me gusta más de día o de noche —comentó Iván a su lado, sin mirarle, como tantas veces se habían colocado en el programa para atender las indicaciones de los jueces.</p><p>Notó un chispazo de emoción, como cada vez que el gallego decía alguna cosa que coincidía con lo que él pensaba o sentía. Ya ves, lo más fácil del mundo, que a alguien le guste el mar... Para montarse películas de almas gemelas, vaya.</p><p>En la casa habían sido muchas las ocasiones en las que habían podido comprobar su afinidad, por mucho que se empeñaran en obviarla. Quizá era aquello lo que les había asustado tanto, como para intentar resaltar solamente sus diferencias, no fuera a ser que acabaran abriendo alguna puerta que condujera a algún lugar peligroso.</p><p>—Me pasa igual. Oye, ¿qué tal te fue en El Bohío? Sé que bien por lo que me fuiste contando por mensajes, pero quería hablar contigo.</p><p>—Con Pepe genial, menos mal que al final no se olvidó de que su caballito ganador era yo, aunque "alguien" estuviera metiendo cizaña para destronarme... —Le miró como si le regañara de broma—. Estuve poco tiempo porque tenía que volver aquí —Se aguantó para no preguntarle si porque él quería o por otra razón—, pero me gustó más aún de lo que pensaba, la verdad. Lo único, cada vez que profundizo más en este mundo, soy más consciente de lo difícil que es ser original. Cuando ves lo que hicieron ya los grandes, parece que está todo inventado.</p><p>—Es difícil crear algo nuevo, en cualquier campo, y más en la era de Google.</p><p>—Tú lo sabrás bien, señor de las patentes.</p><p>—Pues muy pocos chefs patentan sus recetas, afortunadamente. ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor para buscar inspiración? Trabajar en equipo. Me gustó mucho el curso del Basque por eso, teníamos que colaborar en grupo para sacar adelante las propuestas. </p><p>—Sí, hay mucha inspiración en compartir ideas. ¿Así que hiciste amigos en el Basque? Me encantaría verte cuando no hay competición por medio.</p><p>Le pareció notar cierto poso de celos en su pregunta, pero debían ser imaginaciones suyas.</p><p>—Pues soy un encanto cuando no me juego nada. —Puso su mejor mueca de prepotencia, y enseguida siguió hablando, sintiendo plenamente lo que decía—: Es una lástima no poder cocinar contigo. Seguro que salían cosas interesantes. Me estoy acordando de unas texturas de After Eight con las que estuve experimentando... Se me ocurrieron por ti. —Le miró con curiosidad—. A ver, una tontería: lo que estuvimos hablando del problema de los incendios y las especies autóctonas e invasoras, el castaño y el eucalipto..., bueno, pensé que en lugar de menta, podía hacer la gelatina con aceite esencial de eucalipto, y...</p><p>No le iba a contar que también tenía que ver en el resto del desarrollo del plato, que partía de querer dar una vuelta a aquella combinación de opuestos obvia y clásica, que no gustaba a todo el mundo pero que encajaba perfectamente para quien sí lo apreciaba. Decirle que la parte refrescante sería él mismo y el chocolate, Iván, iba a quedar raro. Decirle que el chocolate le recordaba a él por sus ojos y por su forma de ser ("y porque ambos te encantan", añadió esa voz que solía decirle lo que no le interesaba escuchar, por lo que procuraba no hacerlo), iba a ser excesivo.</p><p>—...pero a eso tengo que darle una vuelta todavía.</p><p>—Quizá un toque de pimienta en la ganache, ¿no? O de tonka. Seguro que ya se te ocurrió.</p><p>Pues no, y sí le gustaba la idea.</p><p>—Lo del montaje que has pensado me lo tienes que enseñar... —Se le quedó mirando, al notar que estaba en otra parte—. Oye, te quedaste ensimismado, chiqui.<br/>
Sí, porque estaba dando vueltas a una idea, y...</p><p>—Creo que pensar en alguien cuando estás haciendo algo que te gusta y preguntarte qué le parecería, es una forma de amor, ¿no? Es decir, no amor en ese sentido —se apresuró a aclarar—, sino en el que hay en la admiración, la amistad... —Se calló, sin saber qué más añadir para tratar de arreglarlo, y sintiéndose un poco culpable por haber dicho aquello. "Amor" e "Iván" eran palabras que debería mantener más alejadas.</p><p>Iván le miró con aquella sonrisa que le dedicó unas cuantas veces en el programa, entre incredulidad, diversión y orgullo mal disimulado.</p><p>—Que sí te tengo cariño, pollito. Si es lo que estás intentando que te diga. Y yo también me acuerdo de ti cuando cocino.</p><p>De nuevo, aquel hormigueo que no debería estar allí.</p><p>—¿Ves? Yo sabía que nos íbamos a coger cariño. Está grabado.</p><p>—Bueno, de hecho yo te gustaba un poco. Está grabado —le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.</p><p>—Podían no haber cortado lo siguiente. —Se habían reído un montón con aquella tontería, y había sido un momento que le gustaba recordar.</p><p>—No, lo dejaron así para que pareciera que lo decías en serio.</p><p>Era un concepto interesante. ¿Estaba mal que alguien te gustase "un poco"? Mientras pudiera seguir con su vida, pensaba que no. </p><p>—En otras circunstancias, podías haberme gustado mucho —dijo, de nuevo sin pensar.</p><p>Ahora la mirada de Iván fue de asombro.</p><p>—Anda ya... Si siempre tenías a Paula en la boca.</p><p>—Claro, por eso digo en otras circunstancias. Los dos solteros y sin compromiso, lo primero.</p><p>—A ver si al final Sandra tenía razón en estar celosa.</p><p>—Que no, Iván, tranquilo. Sería en un universo alternativo.</p><p>Echó a andar por la arena para dar por zanjado el tema, e Iván le siguió sin insistir.</p><p>—Oye, ¿y cómo vamos a dejar esta historia de hacer que nos ignoramos?</p><p>—Dímelo tú, Sandra y tú sois los que insististeis. Pensé que le caía un poco mejor desde que hicimos esa videoconferencia a cuatro para intentar limar asperezas con ella.</p><p>—Si lo hablé con ella, pero ahora dice que, claro, después de tanto tiempo ignorándonos va a ser raro que de repente quedemos como amigos. Que la gente va a sospechar más. </p><p>—Vamos, que su idea es que no quedemos nunca, ¿no?</p><p>—Dice que estaría bien que hicieran algún evento en el restaurante Masterchef, así no quedaría raro que coincidiéramos. Y luego pues ya sería más normal que retomáramos el contacto.</p><p>—Lo importante es actuar con naturalidad, no darle mayor importancia, más que dónde estemos o dejemos de estar. Si yo veraneo aquí de toda la vida, qué tiene de raro que nos crucemos un día... Eso pasa. —Suspiró—. Pero, bueno, Iván, ya hablaremos de eso, no hay prisa.</p><p>Seguramente no tenía que haber accedido a aquella farsa. No tenía por qué dar explicaciones de su vida, ni guionizar sus acciones. Ya había tenido bastante de eso en la tele. Había estado de acuerdo, es cierto, más que nada porque no creía que les viniera bien que les conocieran por ese tema, sino mejor solamente por su forma de cocinar; él de verdad quería trabajar en ese mundo. Pero quién se iba a preocupar tanto por ellos un año después.</p><p>Iván le estaba preguntando si se sentaban y así lo hicieron.</p><p>Las siguientes horas pasaron volando. Siguieron charlando de su paso por ABaC "¿Jordi te obliga a hacer mucho helado?", "Ya sabes que en cuanto salimos me puse a entrenar para que no me vuelva a pasar, gracioso"; sus planes, rutas por Galicia a las que podían ir..., de cualquier tema que se les ocurría.</p><p>Hasta que en cierto momento Iván miró el móvil y se sorprendió.</p><p>—Nene, es tardísimo. ¿Volvemos? </p><p>—¿Sandra te ha puesto hora?</p><p>Le dirigió una mirada que era una petición muda para que le diera una tregua a ese tema, y por una vez decidió hacerle caso en lugar de llevarle la contraria por sistema. Estaba demasiado contento como para terminar aquel encuentro discutiendo.</p><p>—Venga, vamos. —Se levantó y el otro le imitó. Sin embargo, cuando solo habían dado unos pasos, Iván se paró de pronto, y él lo hizo también, levantando una ceja. El gallego no le miró, y parecía nervioso. </p><p>—¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que tienes razón —dijo con la vista puesta en la arena a sus pies.</p><p>—Por supuesto. ¿En qué cosa de todas?</p><p>Le contestó tras una breve pausa, levantando la mirada al fin.</p><p>—En que, por mucho que quiera pensar que no, creo que en ese universo alternativo del que hablabas, tú también me habrías gustado mucho. </p><p>Le miró apoyando un dedo sobre los labios, como queriendo ocultar su sonrisa, esperando a que soltara la segunda parte de la broma. Pero Iván seguía serio, como si no estuviera vacilándole, así que su expresión terminó reflejando la del gallego. Le pareció que había casi una disculpa en sus ojos; no sabía si por habérselo dicho o, al contrario, por no seguir hablando.</p><p>No había muchas ocasiones en las que no supiera qué decir. Aquella era una de ellas. </p><p>—Eso sí sería una sorpresa —consiguió pensar una respuesta lo suficientemente vaga.</p><p>—Sí, y para mí el primero —dijo Iván con sencillez.</p><p>A esas alturas, casi ni notaba el relente de la noche. Hacía hasta calor. Iván y él estaban cerca: no tanto como para que resultara "inapropiado", lo suficiente como para que se le estuvieran ocurriendo varias estupideces.</p><p>Por lo general, no le costaba demasiado tomar decisiones. Todas las dudas que no había tenido en otras circunstancias, parecían haberse unido en aquel momento.</p><p>En fin, siempre se las daba de ser, ante todo, coherente. Así que...</p><p>—Venga, vámonos ya, porque en ese universo, sería el momento en el que te beso a la luz de la luna y termino de arrebatarte el corazón para siempre. —Dejó que la burla le asomara a los ojos—. Y no quiero que al final le tengamos que dar la razón a Sandra.</p><p>Iván le miró de hito en hito durante unos segundos. Y luego asintió casi imperceptiblemente.</p><p>—Ah, ¿así que me besarías tú a mí? —le preguntó, de nuevo con tono ligero. </p><p>—A ver, me da la impresión de que como espere a que te lances tú, se queda a verlas venir. Mi yo alternativo, digo. </p><p>El sonido de las olas se fue haciendo cada vez más tenue, a medida que se fueron alejando de la playa, camino hacia donde había dejado el coche Iván.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>